The Reapers' Game
The Reapers' Game began on January 23, 2015, and ended on March 13, 2015. The game was themed around [http://twewy.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_Ends_with_You_Wiki The World Ends with You] and [http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/InFAMOUS_Wiki inFamous].' '''In this event, the participants awaken within an afterlife setting, having recently died. They are offered a second chance at life by a mysterious group known as the Reapers, but they must complete a trial called The Reapers' Game, which unbeknownst to even the Reapers has been corrupted by unknown enemies. It was hosted by Klutzy Ninja Kitty and can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-v-the-reapers-game.94831/ '''here']. Participants * Ash Williams * Asha * Ashabel * Bakura * Big Sister * Booker DeWitt * Bruce WayneMikasa Ackerman * Celestia Ludenberg - Seventh Murder * Chandra Nalaar - Tenth Murder * Chrom - Eighth Murder * Ciel * Claptrap * Crono * Elizabeth * Emma Frost * Eevee * Frank Reagan * Gabriel * Gajeel Redfox * Garrus Vakarian * Guy Noir - Eighth Murder * Hrist * Hurley Reyes - Eighth Murder * Jenny * Jodie Holmes * Kanye West - Fifth Murder * Levy McGarden * Lorne Malvo * Marcus Wright * Marie - Sixth Murder * Minato Arisato * Neku Sakuraba ''- First Murder'' * P.E.T.E. * Pyrrha Nikos - Fourth Murder * Rocket * Ryou * Ryu Keiko * Shiki Misaki - Second Murder * Silver Sablinova - Third Murder * Susan Ashworth - Eighth Murder * Teresa Agnes - Ninth Murder * Thanos * The Joker * Wander - Eighth Murder * William Carter * Yuka Mochida Death Order Neku Sakuraba - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BEHEADED!' Shiki Misaki - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DROWNED!' Silver - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DROWNED!' Rocket - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED IN A DUEL!' Lorne Malvo - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' Gajeel Redfox - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' Jorik Goringtove - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' Pyrrha Nikos - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STRANGLED AND SHOT!' Kanye West - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BRUTALLY KILLED!' The Joker - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED IN A DUEL!' Elizabeth - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' Jodie Holmes - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' Levy McGarden - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' Eevee - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' William Maxwell Carter - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY NOISE!' Marie - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THROAT SLIT!' Minato Arisato - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THROAT SLIT!' P.E.T.E - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Gabriel - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Celeste - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ELECTROCUTED!' Ash Williams - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED IN A DUEL!' Susan Ashworth - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' Chrom - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' Hurley - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' Guy Noir - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' Wander - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY BIG SISTER'S RAMPAGE!' 'Big Sister' Mikasa Ackerman - ''EXECUTED! GUILTY! '''KILLED BY THE PLAYERS!' Ryu Keiko - ''DEFEATED! GUILTY! '''KILLED BY TERESA!' Teresa Agnes - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''KILLED BY RYU!' Chandra - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STRANGLED AND SHOT!' Other Characters * Arch Demon Akibahara * Arcueid Brunestud * Billy Mays * Coco Atarashi * Cole MacGrath * Cosmo * Elsa * Flo * Higashizawa * Jack Sparrow * John White * Joshua Kiryu * Kariya * Konishi Mitsuki * Kotone Shiomi * Little Guy * Lord Death * Makoto Naegi * Princess Ingrid * Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Rhyme * Rumpelstiltskin * Shiki Tohno * Sho Minamimoto * Uzuki Chapter Details '''Prologue - "Afterlife"' Lord Death greeted each player after they died, explaining that they were chosen to be participants in the Reapers' Game. He gave them each a cell phone, a choice of three pins for use in battle, and a player pin, which they were told to keep with them or be erased from the game and from existamce itself. After that, the players were brought to Shibuya to train and mingle. The players who went to the training center met Neku Sakuraba and Shiki Misaki, two other players who were training for the game, as well as young Reaper Coco Atarashi. Some fought practice dummies who transformed into people they knew, and those in the training rooms found themselves in the world of [http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Lyoko Code Lyoko] and [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Karate_Kid The Karate Kid]. Outside, other players solved riddles in order to gain hot dog stand tickets, and exchanged pins in a well for all sorts of prizes-a motorcycle, a hat, hot dog tickets, and for Crono and Asha, split immunity for Chapter Two. However, the person in the well eventually stole pins without giving anything in return, prompting an excursion into the well. Reclaiming their pins after a brief fight with a monster, they met Rumpelstiltskin in a den full of treasure, who gave them three hot dog tickets in order to avoid another fight. When everyone arrived back above ground, Shiki realized her partner Neku was missing. Chapter One - "The Game Begins!" Neku was found quickly, as his severed head was discovered in a cardboard box. A horrified Shiki revealed that she only had one more day until she was able to return to life. Time for grieving was cut short, however, as the Reapers' Game began. Everyone had twelve hours to find a partner and get to a location with food and water. There were four locations to investigate, with only one being correct. The right location was the High Seas Restaurant, where players helped a Reaper keep the place from flooding when she lost her Water Master pin in her rabbits' cage. Other locations were incorrect, but still had tasks for players to complete, since everyone was locked into the location they chose. In the Town Square, players fought a Noise possessed Hachiko statue and traded hot dog tickets for hot dogs with special sauces. Due to the magic of said sauces, Asha received Drunken Wings and deep sadness, and budding lovers Minato and Ciel formed a deep, mutual hatred for each other. In Hog's Head Tavern players arm wrestled muscular Reaper Higashizawa, who l, out of all players, was only defeated by Hurley and Kanye West. Mr. Grocery grocery store had a Noise wolf attack, the Noise causing serious harm to Yuka Mochida before being defeated by everyone else. Fortunately Jenny was able to heal young Yuka, as well as anyone Higashiwara had badly injured. After all tasks were finished, the entire city suddenly flooded as a kraken attacked. The players worked together to defeat it by taking down its tentacles, which were the kraken's power source. Ash Williams almost lost his player pin for good, and Asha was almost devoured by the kraken, but ultimately no one suffered serious harm. Chapter Two - "Frozen Nightmare" Despite slaying the kraken, Shibuya continued to flood, and players had no choice but to find higher ground. As they did, they overheard two Reapers mention that the flooding and the Kraken were not part of the game. No one could act on this information, as they were all too tired to do anything but sleep. When the players awoke, however, they found the area completely covered in ice and snow. The bodies of Shiki and Silver Sablinova were also found, frozen as they'd been drowned overnight. Again, Reapers proclaimed that they had no involvement and demanded players find the source of the snow or face erasure. Players travelled to different areas of the city once again, though there were some areas, such as an abandoned library and Santa's workshop, that were closed off. Oaken's shop was the area most visited, due to the sauna located there and a means to cure players of the hot dog sauce effects. Minato, Ciel, and Asha were able to get rid of the effects of their sauces-though Minato drank too much of the antidote and fell madly in love with Ciel instead. Those at the sauna got to know each other a bit better, until a Reaper stole their clothes as a prank and Kamina scared him into giving them back. At the ice cream stand, just like the hot dog stand, a vendor sold food with magic effects. Minato temporarily became a child, Ciel literally burned her mouth, and Yuka became overly happy. At the unknown tunnel, Big Sister heard a voice that revealed that in order to eliminate the ice effects, three people with ice powers had to be eliminated. One such person, Ingrid, was at the ice castle, and told those there that she was looking for her sisters. She attacked lovebirds Chandra and Pyrrha, almost killing Pyrrha before Chandra killed Ingrid instead. Ingrid's final words lamented how she failed Akibahara. The second person was Elsa, trapped in a lava prison underneath the frozen lands. She had gone crazy due to Akibahara's influence, though she tried to give assistance best she could. Ciel tried to free her and also interrogate Elsa about the Arch Demon, but Elsa attacked the ceiling of the cave, forcing the others the others to flee as she perished, her last words an apology to Solaire. The third was Jack Frost, who was locked away in Santa's Workshop. Marie and Marcus Wright found an ice sculpture that, once melted, freed the Tooth Fairy, who was able to free Jack from the Afterlife. During all this, players were able to vote for whoever they believed was a Traitor. Kanye West got an overwhelming amount of votes due to the fact that he was Kanye West, despite Reapers telling everyone that Kanye had no pins and couldn't have done it. The Reapers also had to endure a terrifying phone call from The Joker. Eventually, Ryu Keiko and Rocket received the most votes, and were pitted against each other in a duel to the death. Ryu was the winner, and Rocket perished, her death revealing her to be innocent. Chapter Three - "The Return of Shibuya" A mysterious young man by the name of Joshua had been rescued from a Noise attack by players, and as he thanked them, another Reaper named Triple 7 arrived to get back the key to the library Joshua had stolen. No one could enter the library, however, as all the ice began to melt, thanks to the defeat of the three ice users. Lorne Malvo, Gajeel Redfox, and Jorne Goringtove were all crushed by falling ice chunks, but everyone else was able to escape, falling asleep again as Reapers cleaned things up. When they awoke, the players were back in Shibuya, where they met the game masters, Uzuki and Kariya, the same two Reapers who'd been overheard in Chapter Two. The Reaper duo explained that there would be no tasks to fulfill due to the snow, and that everyone was free to explore as they wished. However, Pyrrha Nikos was found dead, shot and strangled, and Kariya hinted that she had been killed by a Happy Beam pin or a Natural Magnum pin. Players began to explore Shibuya, going to an art museum filled witb disturbing art of certain players, a shady store that traded pins to Minato and Ciel in exchange for permanent wounds on the former and blindness to the latter, and a library where information on Reapers, Apalapucia, Noise, and Empire City could be found. In this round, players voted out The Joker, Asha, and Ash Williams as the possible Traitors, and all three were put into a duel together, where the winner would choose who died. Asha won and chose to execute The Joker, despite the villain's attempt to gain sympathy. There was a sudden Noise attack that caused havoc through the city. Marcus Wright and Marie managed to assist Jack Sparrow in fighting one off, but others were not so lucky. Eevee, Levy McGarden, William Maxwell Carter, Elizabeth, and Jodie Holmes were all killed by Noise, and all, just like Joker, were innocent. The most brutal death, however, went to Kanye West, who decided to grope Reaper Uzuki, who shot him in the testicles and left him to be consumed by Noise. Chapter Four - "Jungle Fever" Suddenly, Shibuya was overtaken by vines and foliage, turning into a Noise-infested jungle. The Game Masters panicked, knowing their boss, The Conducter, would be furious. In a desperate attempt to salvage the game despite outside interference, Kariya had the players embark on a scavenger hunt for five different plants. Whoever could find the most would earn immunity. At the same time, Marie was found dead in the library, her throat slashed by a traitor. The players explored Shibuya in an attempt to find the plants needed. Yuka found a four-leaf clover rather quickly in the Station Underpass, the tragic and unlucky story of her life growing the needed plant and causing a Reaper to tear up. Crono, Asha, and Thanos assisted Uzuki and Kariya in defeating Noise, and received lianas as payment. Garrus rescued a venus fly trap from a flower bed set ablaze by a poison-ivy infected Chandra. Both Susan Ashworth and Ciel found orchids, the former earning one as a thank you for helping an old man take out his trash, the latter given one she stepped on by a Reaper who took pity on her for her blindness and loss of Minato, who was voted up with Ryu Keiko for the duel. Ultimately, Susan won immunity, finding both the aforementioned orchids, as well as bromeliads from a fashion-forward Reaper in exchange for finding herself a trendier outfit. During this time, Hrist almost lost her player pin to some Noise, but managed to salvage it, though she was badly wounded. Teresa Agnes met a strange fellow named Sho Minamimoto, who she assisted by giving tin foil. Batman also rescued Coco Atarashi from a fallen bookcase in the library. The Reaper overseeing Minato and Ryu's duel decided to let them discuss who would die. Ryu successfully tricked Minato into a duel, which Ryu won. Before killing Minato, Ryu smugly revealed himself as a traitor before killing the innocent Minato the exact same way he killed Marie. The Reapers were disgusted by this, but players were none the wiser. Chapter Five - "The White Room" With Shibuya too damaged for the game, Kariya and Uzuki allowed the players to choose whether they would go to the relatively safe White Room or dangerous Black Room. Unanimously players chose the White Room, and all started for it, until The Conductor made an appearance. He announced that the Game Masters had failed by breaking two rules: killing a player (Kanye) and assisting players in the game (giving the lianas to Asha, Crono, and Thanos). As a result the two were burned alive, and Sho Minamimoto became the new Game Master. Gabriel and P.E.T.E. failed to make it to the White Room in time and were left behind, while Frank Reagan joined the other players. Everyone was told to solve all riddles in the White Room areas within twelve hours, while Ryu knocked Jenny out and snatched her Player pin. As she tried to look for it in the garden area, she wound up getting medicine that swapped her mind with those of Edward Kenway and Mystique. At the aquarium, Crono and Asha were turned into fish. In the movie theater, Ciel attempted to gain OxyClean from Billy Mays to clean her eyes of the blindness, which actually worked to a degree. Teresa in the mountains mediated between Jack Sparrow and the wolf Noise she helped earlier. Susan attempted to win prizes at the carnival. As all this went on, Game Master Sho directed players to investigate the hedge maze in the garden. As some were about to do so, phone transmissions picked up a murder carried out via electrocution, the victim this time being Celestia Ludenberg. Despite Ryu Keiko being confirmed as a traitor, players still voted up Ash Williams. Ryu easily slaughtered Ash, and as he still had Jenny's Player pin, Jenny found herself disintegrating. Big Sister, who was alone in the aquarium where Celestia was murdered, removed her headgear, revealing she had been acting crazy the entire time. Chapter Six - "The Silent One" Thanos found information on the White Room that connected it to the book on Apalapucia found earlier. When he started the White Room Escape Protocol, everyone had exactly one hour to escape, their way out the hedge maze Sho had directed them to shortly before. Elsewhere, the movie at the cinema warned of a terrible fate if no traitors were found, and Susan was able to upgrade Rhyme and free her from her pin. Teresa also gave Jenny her own Player pin, determined to avenge Ash by killing Ryu. In the hedge maze Emma Frost found Big Sister's helmet discarded, and everyone bore witness to a woman burning Susan alive before making an escape. Following her, it was revealed that Big Sister had been Mikasa Ackerman undercover, attempting to end Murder Games once and for all. At this revelation, her former love Shiki Tohno appeared, having been following the group the whole time, and he, along with a vengeful Chandra, sought to stop Mikasa. She managed to kill Chrom, Hurley, Wander, and Guy Noir before being taken down, and Shiki himself put her out of her misery. Meanwhile Teresa hunted Ryu down, ready to kill him, and the two began to fight. Teresa was about to kill Ryu, but due to hesitation he had enough time to electrocute her. Mortally wounded, Teresa killed Ryu before dying herself, and Ryu revealed he had been possessed by one called Neikan. Chapter Seven - "The Price We Paid" On Mikasa's Player pin, players found a note from John White, the Conductor. In the note he offered Traitors a chance to return to life if they could disrupt the game from within without getting caught, as John White wanted to kill his boss the Composer, aka Joshua. Unfortunately, at that time, as the players had failed to solve the riddle, their time was running out, meaning they would be erased. But when the timer ran out, the players were transported to a decaying Empire City by John White, who had kidnapped Joshua during the events of the Afterlife. John White told players to meet him on the roof of a hospital as he met with those who had died in the White Room, encouraging them to side with him to kill Joshua and help the Arch Demon. Mikasa and Susan agreed to help, while Hurley immediately refused. Teresa and Ryu reconciled their differences, and Teresa tried to hear Joshua's side of things until John forced them away, threatening the life of the wolf pup Teresa had bonded with. The surviving players were able to reunite with players who had died earlier in the game, Minato and Ciel, Chandra and Pyrrha, Rocket and Coco, and Marcus and Marie all having a happy reunion before heading up the elevator. On the first floor, they found themselves in a strange mirror world to Minato's own, where they met a female version of Minato, Kotone Shiomi, who they were able to convince to help them. The second floor was a replication of the maze from Teresa's world, where Rocket rescued Game Master Sho from a fallen wall. As thanks, he informed everyone that they needed to choose to help Conductor John White or Composer Joshua. Chapter Eight - "Unfinished Business" The Traitors claimed one last victim before the end-Chandra, who was strangled and shot just like her lover Pyrrha. Fortunately, Chandra quickly revived and joined the group again, just in time to discover one of her killers-Yuka, who was found out by Minato due to the fact that the string from her good luck charm was missing. Yuka tearfully confessed and apologized, but Ciel, Minato, and Pyrrha had none of it, Pyrrha going so far as to punch Yuka in the nose. Still needing to choose a side, players were divided on who to side with. Though Susan, Hrist, Rocket, Emma, and Mikasa all advocated for John White, a rousing speech from Teresa motivated many to take Joshua's side. Those who would help John found Neku Sakuraba defending him as well, telling them that Joshua was not the villain John led them to believe. Those supporting Joshua found John White himself possessing Kariya, Uzuki, and Shiki, who attacked players while John was caught up in a fight with Cole MacGrath. The players distracted John with fighting his puppets while Frank Reagan and Teresa made their way to the tower where John's power source was located. Seeing this, John attempted to attack the two, but they managed to get away, as did others. Suddenly, Yuka returned, possessed by Sachiko, attacking the group to try and stop them. Emma Frost, the final Traitor, assisted her, herself possessed by one Cassandra Nova, and Ryu Keiko, who had taken Teresa's side, was overtaken by Neikan yet again. Disgusted, Teresa managed to steal their pins before taking off, and Asha successfully killed Yuka. As Frank and Teresa arrived at the power source, Teresa used all her power to destroy it, taking down John White once and for all. Final Chapter - "Finale" John White, defeated by the loss of his power source, called upon the Arch Demon for assistance. Akibahara, however, chose to abandon John since the Conductor failed to keep his end of their bargain and resurrect an army of the dead. With John dead, the false Empire City crumbled, and players were told to meet Joshua in order to escape. Joshua returned everyone to Shibuya, where he explained how John became his Conductor and eventually betrayed him. Joshua gave everyone the option of becoming a Reaper, leaving without their entry fee, playing the Reaper's Game again to win their entry fee, or passing on. However, all Traitors had no other option but to pass on, and Susan and Rocket, who sided with John, had no other choice but to play the game again. Epilogue Details Jodie Holmes decided to pass on, while Elizabeth sacrificed her father to return to life. Likewise, Thanos also returned to life, only to be murdered by the real Thanos, as this one was just a clone. Garrus returned to life, and Emma Frost passed on without a fight. Though Teresa and Minato tried to spare Yuka and Ryu, both had made their peace with dying, though due to the Sachiko curse, Yuka had to experience the pain of both of her deaths for all eternity. Mikasa and Shiki had a final goodbye, where Mikasa gave him her sword, and Shiki, who managed to avoid punishment from Arcueid Brunestud for forsaking his mission for Mikasa, resolved to never forget his old flame. Minato chose to go home with Ciel, but not before they completed another Reaper's Game together so Ciel could regain her memories. Asha, having a change of heart from his old ways, went with Crono to Crono's world. Pyrrha and Chandra went to Pyrrha's home world together as well, but not before Chandra punched Asha for killing Yuka. Susan, Rhyme, and Hrist all readied for the next game, and Rocket made it out in her next playthrough. Claptrap tried to recruit minions, to no avail. Teresa chose to become a Reaper despite Frank Reagan offering to bring her to his world. Marie became a Reaper as well, as confirmed in the Fuse Incident. At Coalition HQ, Cosmo had a disturbing vision of the future, one that troubled himself and Makoto Naegi. Afterlife Details In the afterlife, players who had been killed were given temporary Reaper status and sent by Reaper Konishi to find Joshua, who had been interfering with his own Reaper's Game. Once apprehended, Joshua was handed over to John, who revealed that he planned to kill Joshua and take his power. Gallery V.jpg|Original collage for The Reapers' Game. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Shibuya Incident". * This Game is unique in that it utilizes a special "pin" system that presumably originated from [[wikipedia:The_World_Ends_with_You|'The World Ends With You']]. Instead of allowing the characters to use their normal powers, they are given access to special pins with different effects, ranging from summoning lightning to increasing running speed. * This is the first event to have a neutral ending as opposed to a good or bad ending as a result of only tracking down a few of the Traitors in time. * The Reapers' Game has received positive critical reception for its story, characters, and development. In the first Award Show, it had won the award for Best Epilogue. Category:The Reapers' Game Category:Games